This grant proposes using a state of the art software integration platform to deliver cutting edge proteomics research to the scientific community. The PeptideAtlas is used by researchers and clinicians to explore the proteomes that are available using the current generation of mass spectrometers. Such exploration allows for the discovery of candidate diagnostic biomarkers, in particular those that involve post-translation modifications. In the future the importance of PeptideAtlas will grow, as proteomics evolves towards targeted approaches where specific subsets of proteins are searched for, and understanding of such prior experiments will become fundamental to all analyses. As this wealth of information becomes increasingly important, it must be readily accessible to the scientific community. To make this information, and associated tools, available to the researchers and clinicians requires a framework which supports: a means to portray the rich semantics required for proteomics;a high level of interoperability to support integration with numerous tools and processes;and a distributed system that support dynamic discovery so that the latest information is always available to the researcher. The caGRID offers such a distributed and interoperable framework, and so a natural progression for the Peptide Atlas is to exploit this technology to ensure its usage by the wider research and clinical community. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Proteomics via mass spectrometry has become an important tool in our understanding of how the complex system, driven by our genome, functions at all levels. Thus, proteomics information is critical to the discovery and validation of disease and therapeutic biomarkers. This grant will make available to the research and clinical communities the single largest repository of mass spectrometry derived proteomics information. This project will deliver to the community knowledge about the proteomes from a large number of medically relevant species. This information will give direct access to the PeptideAtlas, and associated tools, and represents information gained from over five years of large scale tandem MS experiments. The information within the PeptideAtlas is of a high quality, is well annotated and is well organized.